


Наброски

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженовые вальдмеерные зарисовки вдоль канона</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вроде пили за удачу?  
Где-то шторм, и ведьмы плачут.  
Всё могло бы быть иначе,  
Только... Мысли невпопад.  
Что? "Приказ. И донесенье."  
Это точно? "Нет сомнений.  
Грустно, да, но нам наверно  
На руку такой расклад?"

А внутри разверзнется вдруг дыра -  
_Казнь была назначена на вчера._

Пусть домой идет эскадра  
Мы — в разведку и обратно,  
Поразвлечься — сабли, ядра...  
Объяснения? Потом!  
Эй ты там! Готовься к схватке!  
Или драпай без оглядки,  
Хочешь — можем даже в прятки.  
С нами ветер. Мы найдем.

По иным законам пойдет игра!  
_Казнь была назначена на вчера._

После боя — просто приличий ради,  
Так, проверить, с кем — да почти не глядя,  
Может, чтоб развеять дурацкий миф...  
Тросы. Трап. Шаги. И увидеть — жив.  
_09.10.2014_


	2. Морской рассвет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015, на вот этот [командный арт](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-07/17/0n596f237pxl.jpg) авторства Моргул.

Вальдес всегда любил спать на палубе, если погода позволяла, а уж летом, тем более, когда в капитанской каюте гости… Спалось здесь все равно лучше, даром что он просыпался, едва в воздухе ощущалось первое обещание нового дня.  
От души потянувшись, Вальдес приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Тишина и покой, силуэты вахтенных… и еще одна фигура с другой стороны, ближе к носу. Знакомая фигура. Он мгновенно оказался на ногах, Олаф ведь даже из каюты после казни толком не выходил! И вообще больше был похож на выходца, чем на живого человека… А сейчас вот стоял, вцепившись руками в борт, и смотрел вдаль. Туда, где вскоре должен был показаться Хексберг, а пока только-только начинало алеть небо.  
— Адмирал, — то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Вальдес, подходя.  
Вместо ответа Олаф произнес что-то на дриксен, Вальдес не сразу и перевел. Что-то вроде «Солнце из моря можно встретить только на палубе». У хексбергских моряков было похожее присловье, даже пара песенок… А вот марикьяре о таких вещах не задумывались, что им, островитянам. Вальдес и сам, что в детстве, что потом, пока не стал командовать эскадрой, успел навидаться морских рассветов с берега. Но здесь, на северо-западном побережье…  
И понятно, почему Олаф вышел среди ночи. К вечеру они уже будут в Хексберг, а адмирал цур зее наверняка уверен, что в море он больше не выйдет. Он и живым-то, похоже, себя не считал уже. И с этим пора было что-то делать. Вот прямо сейчас и пора.  
Вальдес развернулся спиной к морю, подмигнул сидевшей на рее Гудрун и прислонился к борту.  
— А вы знаете, адмирал, в одной из рыбацких деревушек неподалеку от города я слышал…  
«А морской рассвет ты еще встретишь, и не один. Обещаю».


	3. Маяк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест "Посиделки на Излом".

_Хексберг, лето 1 Круга Ветра_  
Смешно — поначалу они даже не приняли это землетрясение всерьез. Ну что серьезного может случиться, если Излом Эпох уже миновал? Конечно, поднятая волна могла всё побережье смыть прямиком в Закат, но обошлось же. Талигойский флот потерял с десяток линеалов, стоявших на рейде, в Метхенберг разнесло пристань, а людских потерь и не было почти, особенно если сравнивать с минувшим годом. А потом они вышли в море и обнаружили скалы. Точно на морской границе Талига и Дриксен, словно кто с угломером в руках старался.  
Альмейда был в столице на коронации, и в докладе начальству Ротгер в выражениях не стеснялся. «На этих скалах нужен хороший маяк, иначе у нас в Устричном только рыбацкие баркасы будут плавать». С той стороны это понимали не хуже, переговоры начались почти сразу… но из пустого в порожнее переливать будут еще долго. Мирному договору всего-то несколько месяцев, а тут маяк в спорных водах, так сразу не договоришься. Но договориться придется, выхода у них другого нет. И скоро, скоро все упрется в человека, которого можно будет поставить на этот будущий маяк. И Ротгер знал имя, которое устроит всех. И фок Ренберга, командующего тем, что осталось от флота Кесарии, и Альмейду. Альмиранте, конечно, зубами будет скрипеть так, что в Багряных землях услышат, но согласится. А вот как уговорить самого Ледяного…  
Ротгер Вальдес стоял перед дверью в одну из гостевых спален собственного дома и думал, что тяжелое это дело, воскрешать живых мертвецов. И будь у него хоть на суан меньше упрямства, он бы сдался еще полгода назад. Но маяк — это то, что нужно, должно сработать. Какие бы только слова найти, чтоб его точно услышали?  
«По обе стороны границы уже шепчутся, что скалы — это вставший со дна Западный флот, кому, как не вам, его возглавить?» Правда, но не стоит. «Да, ты говорил, что погубил достаточно кораблей и тебе нечего больше делать в море, но теперь корабли нужно спасать!»? «Если вы откажетесь, мы еще год ругаться будем, кого поставить, а пока мы ругаемся, море пустует…»? «Если в Устричное можно будет вернуться, я пойду-таки в кругосветное и оставлю тебя наконец в покое!»?  
Бешеный надел на лицо улыбку и решительно шагнул внутрь:  
— Отложите свою книгу, Олаф, никуда она от вас не денется, у меня к вам, не поверите, дело.

  
_Устричное море, 63 год Круга Ветра_  
— Впереди по правому борту огни «Ноордлихт»! — раздался голос впередсмотрящего, и на палубе «Рамиро Отважного» повеяло радостью. Даже капитан — Рамиро Вальдес, почти тезка своему кораблю, — разрешил себе улыбнуться. Теперь аккуратно пройти мимо Изломной Гряды, и они дома.  
— Курс на Хексберг и следуйте сигналам!  
«Ноордлихт», «Лучес дел Норте», «Северное сияние» — самый знаменитый маяк Устричного моря, один из символов Круга Ветра… Когда огни маяка оказались точно справа, капитан кивнул помощнику, и «Рамиро Отважный» отсалютовал «Ноордлихт». Так, как приветствовал бы дружественный линеал, встреченный в открытом море. Матросское суеверие, давно ставшее традицией — что бы ни писали на картах и в учебниках, для любого, кто выходил в Устричное море, Изломная Гряда была эскадрой, а «Сияние» — ее флагманом. Легенд и сказок о том, откуда здесь возникла эта каменная эскадра, среди морского братства ходило множество, одна красивее — или страшнее — другой, но любимой среди них у Рамиро даже в детстве не было. Почему-то он всегда предпочитал реальную историю…  
В официальных хрониках писали просто: «Скальная гряда возникла в Устричном море в результате землетрясения на Изломе Круга Скал. Согласно одному из пунктов мирного договора между Королевством Талиг и Кесарией Дриксен, на Изломной Гряде был поставлен маяк с совместным талигойско-дриксенским экипажем под командованием адмирала цур зее в отставке Олафа Кальдмеера». Скупые, сухие, скучные строки — но за ними можно было разглядеть историю куда интереснее и драматичнее всех сказок и легенд.  
Главное — знать, куда смотреть, а это не так и сложно, когда ты носишь фамилию Вальдес. Когда в непогожие дни путаешься под ногами у матери, пока та разбирает семейную переписку. Когда дядя и старший кузен, регулярно отбывающие то или иное наказание в архивах адмиралтейства, всегда рады взять тебя с собой и не обращают внимания, если ты суешь нос в документы начала Круга. Когда ты знаешь, за каким креслом спрятаться в большой гостиной, чтобы старшие не заметили и не прогнали со своих посиделок. Когда старые слуги тебя любят и балуют, и не увиливают от расспросов, и даже готовы рассказать, почему одна из гостевых спален в доме всегда поддерживается в образцовом порядке — и никогда не бывает занята.  
  
Увы, Рамиро родился поздно, он не застал в живых ни Бешеного, ни первого командира (даже у сухопутных хронистов язык не поворачивался сказать «смотрителя») «Ноордлихт», но на маяке он мальчишкой был. Адмиральских портретов там не нашлось, как и дома, но была картина, написанная кем-то из талигойской части первой команды. «Возвращение». Корабль, идущий в луче от «Сияния», был без имени, но «Астэра» узнавалась и так.  
В порту говорили, что «Астэра» в начале Круга повадилась возвращаться в Хексберг недели на две раньше своего адмирала — линеалы ведь не могли подходить близко к маяку. Говорили, что случалось и вовсе неслыханное — Изломы, когда Бешеного не видели на горе, но ведьмы не обижались. Говорили… но это уже тоже была легенда.  
  
Изломная Гряда осталась за спиной, стихший было ветер вновь наполнил паруса. И если капитану Рамиро Вальдесу в этом ветре слышался не смех кэцхен, а совсем другие голоса — то это было его личное дело.


End file.
